The present invention relates generally to silicone-organic polymer compositions and to a process for their preparation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for modifying water-based organic polymer compositions with a silicone polymer and to the silicone-organic polymer compositions obtained therefrom.
Blizzard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,095, discloses silicone-organic coating compositions consisting essentially of a homogeneous mixture of certain silicone resins, one or more silicon-free, film-forming organic polymers and a compatibilizing liquid. The organic polymer can be a water-soluble material, such as poly(vinyl alcohol) or poly(acrylic acid), or water-dispersed material, such as poly(methyl methacrylate) or poly(vinyl acetate). The compatibilizing liquid can be water or an organic liquid, as desired. The silicone resin is said to be the reaction product of a liquid organohydrogenpolysiloxane and a resinous copolymeric siloxane containing silicon-bonded hydroxyl radicals and consisting essentially of R.sub.3 SiO.sup.1/2 units and SiO.sub.4/2 units. Blizzard further states that the silicone resin contains silicon-bonded hydrogen and/or hydroxyl radicals which provide chemical reactivity for the resin.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 912,020, dated Sept. 26 1986, copending and coassigned with this application for U.S. patent and entitled "Emulsification Process and Emulsions Therefrom", discloses a method for emulsifying high-viscosity silicone fluids, gums and resins which method and emulsions are used in the present invention.